Yami Yugi (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Yami Yugi is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yami Yugi, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Description Biography When Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links is started after it is successfully downloaded in its entirety, Kaiba will appear, being prepared to defeat Yami Yugi in a Duel. Yugi will mutter "Kaiba..." before declaring that he cannot afford to lose. Depending on the player's choice, either he or Seto Kaiba can then be utilized in the subsequent tutorial Duel. After Kaiba concludes his global announcement in Duel World, if the player had previously chosen Yami Yugi as their initial character, Yami Yugi will appear in Duel World at this point; otherwise, he will only appear after the player reaches Stage 15. In either case, he notes that "this is the new venue for Dueling..." and thus the place to determine who will be the Duel World King. He then asserts to the player that he never runs from a challenge, before declaring that he will compete with all of his strength to prove that he is a true Duelist. (Yugi's dialogue ends at this point, unless the player had chosen Yugi as their initial character, in which case Yugi also declares that he'll compete alongside his 'dear friend': "Dark Magician".) Seto Kaiba route If the player chooses Seto Kaiba as their initial character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links, they will also encounter the following instances of unique dialogue, as they attempt to unlock Yami Yugi as a playable character. * Until the player has already defeated Yami Yugi at least once in a non-tutorial Duel, whenever they challenge him to a Duel, Yugi will realize that he himself is the "boss" of Stage 15. He then declares that a Duelist must always fight with his heart, so he will not go easy on the player. He also adds that if the player is a true Duelist, he expects nothing more than their best strategies. * Until the player has already defeated Yami Yugi at least once in a non-tutorial Duel, whenever they lose to him, the latter will state that it's clear the player has much to learn. He then reminds the player to believe in the heart of the cards, as it will never mislead the player, and that he looks forward to his next Duel with the player. * When Yami Yugi loses to the player for the first time (in a non-tutorial Duel), he congratulates the player and acknowledges that they defeated him. He then states the player can now proceed further ahead, but also promises that he'll catch up so he can Duel the player again. At that time, he concludes, the both of them should create an incredible Duel for the ages. * When the player claims their final unclaimed reward for Yami Yugi's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Yami Yugi again, who reveals that the reason he keeps Dueling is because there's something waiting for him at the end of the road, although he admits he does not know what that "something" is. However, he proclaims that a true Duelist keeps fighting to find the answer, and says that his friend will help him: "Dark Magician". Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-Up Rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yami Yugi reach a certain Level. Main Release | style="vertical-align: top;" | |} Beta Release | style="vertical-align: top;" | |} Skills Trivia Character Specific Dialogue Seto Kaiba * When starting a Duel with Seto Kaiba, Yugi announces "Kaiba! I will defeat you!" ** When he wins the Duel, he'll say "Kaiba..." followed by "You will never win if you give in to hatred." Joey Wheeler * When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Yugi says "Let's Duel, Joey!" ** When losing the Duel, he'll announce " Yugi Muto * When starting a Duel with Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi announces "This battle will determine my destiny." followed by "Let's Duel, my friend!" ** When he loses the Duel, he'll say "You have defeated me, my friend." *** This is a reference to the final Duel between Yami and Yugi. Yami Bakura * When starting a Duel with Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi announces "Your evil comes to an end, Bakura!" Maximillion Pegasus * When starting a Duel with Maximillion Pegasus, Yami Yugi announces "Pegasus! I promise to win this Duel!" Card Specific Dialogue Monsters * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Black Luster Soldier", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi will briefly appear, and he'll announce "The forces of light and darkness intertwine! I open the gate of chaos! Bring forth Black Luster Soldier!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Black Luster Soldier" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Black Luster Soldier" being Summoned will play afterwards. * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi will briefly appear, and he'll announce "My ever-faithful companion, Dark Magician!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Dark Magician" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Dark Magician" being Summoned will play afterwards. ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician Girl", a cut-in frame of his face will briefly appear, and he'll announce "The great Dark Magician has a disciple who can more than hold her own! Say hello to Dark Magician Girl!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Dark Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!" * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight", a cut-in frame of his face will breifly appear, and he'll announce "Meet Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Night!" * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Kuriboh" a cut-in frame of his face will briefly appear, and he'll announce "My furry friend may be weak but you should never judge a book by its cover. I summon Kuriboh!" **When activating the effect of Kuriboh, Yami Yugi announces "Kuriboh explodes at the slightest touch. Your attack will never reach me!" * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Magician of Black Chaos", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi will briefly appear, and he'll announce "I call upon Magician of Black Chaos!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Magician of Black Chaos will take you down!" followed by "Chaos Scepter Blast!" * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor", a cut-in frame Yami Yugi will breifly appear, and he'll announce "I call forth Obelisk the Tormentor!" ** Most of the time when attacking with "Obelisk the Tormentor", he announces "Obelisk Attack! Fist of Fate!" * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Slifer the Sky Dragon", a cut-in frame of Yami Yugi will briefly appear, and he'll announce " I summon an Egyptian God! I call forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" ** Most of the time when attacking with "Slifer the Sky Dragon", Yami Yugi announces "Slifer Attack! Thunderforce Attack!" ** When activating the effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", he announces "Slifer's effect activates! Lightning Blast!" * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "Summoned Skull", a cut-in frame of his face will briefly appear, and he'll announce "Summoned Skull!" ** Most of the time when he declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Summoned Skull, attack! Lightning Strike!" * Whenever Yami Yugi Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", a cut-in frame Yami Yugi will breifly appear, and he'll announce "I call forth The Winged Dragon of Ra!" ** Most of the time when attacking with "The Winged Dragon of Ra", he announces "Ra Attack! Blaze Cannon!" ** When activating the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", he announces "Ra's effect activates! Immortal Phoenix!" Spells/Traps * Whenever Yami Yugi activates "Black Luster Ritual", he announces "I have everything I need to win. The Spell Card, Black Luster Ritual!" * Whenever Yami Yugi activates "Black Magic Ritual", he announces "Black Magic Ritual!" * Whenever Yami Yugi activates "Detonate" he announces "I activate Detonate! Kuriboh self-destructs one after another, but thats bad news for you!" * Whenever Yami Yugi activates "Multiply", he announces "I activate Multiply! One Kuriboh becomes many!" * Whenever Yami Yugi activates "Mystic Box", he announces "I activate my Spell - Mystic Box!" * Whenever Yami Yugi activates "Polymerization", he announces "It's time for me to use a Spell Card." This is followed by "I activate Polymerization!" * Whenever Yami Yugi activates "Thousand Knives", he announces "The Spell Card, Thousand Knives!" Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters